


Electrical Storm

by Umbri



Series: Lightning is a Dick [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Yuusaku/Ryoken, Lightning Possessed!Playmaker, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbri/pseuds/Umbri
Summary: Ryoken’s been standing here for two hours, but suddenly he’s uncomfortable for more reasons than just standing too long.





	Electrical Storm

The Light and Wind Ignises slowly but surely dueled their teammates into submission, and Ryoken got to _watch_ as they turned to an orb of data and _shattered_. Spectre, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden, reduced to nothing in the course of two hours. All that was left was himself and Playmaker.

He’d expected himself to be next; as much as he hated to admit it, Playmaker was more of a threat to the Ignis than he was—having Playmaker _know_ everyone else had lost would increase the Ignis’s odds of winning. But nothing comes. No broadcast, no one approaching him, just silence. He can’t help but hold his breath—if it’s taking this long, something’s _wrong_.

He doesn’t quite notice at first, mistaking the distant sound for silence, but as they neared, he could hear the soft crunching of the flowers under someone’s feet. Someone he didn’t recognize approached him almost gleefully; dressed in the telltale lavender, purple and yellow of the Light Ignis’s goons, covered in diamonds and four-pointed stars, but something was _off._  The angular shapes were not in the dress of the other goons, and they certainly had more dimension than the one approaching him. As he got closer, he started to recognize a few things. First, the short collar and covered neck, then, as he could see the outfit more clearly, he recognized the pattern of the angles, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

A perfect, absolutely _wrong_ but _real_ picture.

They stopped a fair distance away, but he could see every little detail, and felt his stomach drop when he realized he was _right_.

In front of him, with a pink diamond in yellow bangs, diamonds for pupils of bright green eyes and a sickeningly smug Light Ignis on his wrist, was _Playmaker_.

 _Smiling_ , he realized. He looked genuinely _happy_ about something, but what was anyone’s guess.

“Hey there~!” Playmaker calls, waving his hand like he was greeting a friend at school. He felt sick. “So you’re here to like, stop Lightning-sama, right?” He makes exaggerated, feminine gestures, standing with one foot behind the other and a finger on his lips, tilting his head, but never losing the same piercing look in his eyes. “Sorry but that’s _totally_ not ok, so I’m just gonna have to make sure you don’t leave!” He tilted his head further, a look of childish _glee_ in his grin.

Ryoken could only stare, completely baffled. A horrible realization comes to him, and he says it aloud before he can stop himself; “You _broke_ him.”

A playful “Hmmm?” came from Playmaker. “So you noticed,” The Light Ignis comments, so _offhandedly,_ _it_ ** _planned_** _this,_ and Ryoken can only see red, loudly and impulsively demanding the Light Ignis _fight him, how dare you hide behind Playmaker, it’ll die a slow death_ , but Playmaker interrupts him.

“Uh, hello??? Yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I said _I_ would make sure you don’t leave! You can’t just ignore me!” He pouts, stomping his foot.

Could you vomit in _VRAINS_? Ryoken’s about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Playmaker design inspired by screw000’s art on twitter! https://twitter.com/screw000/status/1091759458986782720?s=19


End file.
